Talk:Uranus
Another possible design influence for the car featured in GTA IV is the european Ford Sierra XR4i, sold in the US under the name of Merkur XR4Ti. The front end treatment seems to be directly cribbed from the Merkur, also considering the Sierra RS Cosworth "whale tail" rear end spoiler. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Merkur_XR4Ti WaldoLydecker 10:52, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I took that car out of the description a long time ago because the spoiler is obviously thinner and more modern than the Ford Sierra RS Cosworth's.--Thescarydude 18:16, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Someone should edit the "Performance in GTA IV" section. The first sentence says that the car has a 6-cylinder engine, yet towards the end of the paragraph, it says that it has a 4-cylinder. I would edit it myself, but I have no idea what kind of engine it has. I've only driven the Uranus once, and on top of that, I'm not good with identifying engine types. User:Ferrari Carr i think youre whrong, they say its a 6 cilinder yes ? and at the end they say its a 4, well they are talking about the Blista Compact : poor front steering that couses understeer and a overpowered 4 cilinder engine. so i guess the uranus is a 6 cilinder and the blista compact a 4. User:MC JP "Unlike its rival, the Dinka Blista Compact, the front wheel drive system causes understeer, even at relatively low speed, and the small four-cylinder engine is underpowered, '''even though the Uranus is the lightest car in the game, according to the game files." '''That is referencing to the Uranus, not the Blista Compact. - User:Ferrari Carr Well i dont know that much about engines,but id like to add that the SA rendition is rather close to a Saab.I cant remember right,but i guess the model was 98 Aero. It's not a SAAB 9-3 it looks more like an EAGLE TALON. Trust me I know lots about cars.Andrew nicholson 14:47, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Absolutely no-one thinks this car could be a Subaru SVX? http://srv2.betterparts.org/images/subaru-svx-07.jpg Think about it. It's a tuner car, the name Uranus reversed comes out as "Sunaru", which is one letter away from Subaru, and doesn't have the pop-up headlights that the Eclipse has. AlexGRFan97 (talk) 20:23, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I made an account on this site just to post this. You guys are all wrong. I don't know why you didn't see it, but the car obviously represents a Saturn. You know, because Uranus is just a different planet name... I can't believe you guys keep going on about Eclipses and whatnot, when this car is very obviously supposed to represent a Saturn. I don't know which model exactly, but it's definitely a Saturn of some type. Why else would Rockstar use the name Uranus... Saturn, Uranus... both planet names. CobraSC (talk) 21:40, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Fox Body 'Stang It's clearly based off of a fox body Ford Mustang. It bears little resemblance to an Escort or Sierra, not to mention it would not make sense for a RHD (In real life) car to be in a country in which the cars drive on the right. For some reason my edits were reverted with no reason given. My guess is that people don't know what a fox body Mustang even looks like. Brick425 (talk) 23:20, October 27, 2015 (UTC) : Born in the 90s, I've seem the Sierras, still do, in England where it was once full of them. Every time I see this car, it makes me think of it, the same happens when I ask mates. Rear section and C pillar looks identical to the Ford Foxy, but the front, the main section and greenhouse looks more like the Sierra. Everything about it brings Sierra to mind in every case I ask someone. • • 23:29, October 27, 2015 (UTC)